


To Love Yourself

by TheCookieStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Daddy Niall, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Niall, Dom Zayn, Dummies, Fluff, Infantilism, Light Dom/sub, Little Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieStyles/pseuds/TheCookieStyles
Summary: Harry Styles had been forced to hide his title as a little since he was classified at 16. When he discovers the all-dom band One Direction one night, however, he accidentally falls into his headspace. What will happen when he goes to see the band on a live interview and accidentally bumps into one of them backstage?Or, where littles are viewed as a minority in society, but daddy doms Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall teach little Harry Styles that you can't help being who you are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! Just a little thing I've been writing over the past few days since I got home from a school trip. Hope ya'll enjoy it!! :)
> 
> And how good was Back To You?? I loved it!! :D

Green at breakfast, yellow at lunch, and red at tea. In-case you don't know what I'm talking about, those are the colour of the tablets that Harry has to take seven days a week. They were as hard as rocks and tasted yucky, but he needed them.

See, Harry was a little. Littles were one of the classifications that a person could be, but unlike the other classifications, littles were seen as a minority. Doms and subs were recognised by everyone, and though subs didn't have equal rights to the doms, they were supported by many and it was made public when a campaign was starting. With littles, they didn't really understand how to speak up about their rights, and therefore they were usually a target for many people.

All doms had a special role - some were daddies, while others were masters. Daddy doms had a speciality of taking care of littles, however the role fit in with the subs just as well, as subs could go into headspaces too. However, unlike littles, subs weren't always in little headspace, so the daddy doms would just care for the subs how they usually would. Not all daddy doms particularly wanted littles, as full-time babies could be quite a handful.

Harry hated that he was born as a full-time little. He'd always been smaller than people his age, and when he was growing up, while his friends started doing big kid things, he would stick to playing with his baby toys. His teachers were constantly scolding him in class when he stuck his fingers in his mouth or bashed his fists against the table when he was told to do his work.

And then, he was classified. Honestly, Harry felt ashamed. What good were littles? Hell, he'd always wanted a dom that he could please, but how could he do that as a little? He wouldn't be able to anything for his dom - they'd just be doing things for him!

When he'd asked the doctors about what age they reckoned he would be, they put it at about a year to two, which caused the lad to star bawling on the spot right there. He wouldn't have an ounce of independence with that age! And he'd have to wear nappies! He didn't want to wear them!

So, he started taking pills. This medicine would forcefully stop him from going into his headspace, and it worked miracles for the little lad. Sure, he was seventeen yet had the weight, height and features of a big toddler, but as long as he didn't show any signs of being little, people assumed he was just a very small sub. He'd rather be recognised as a sub than a little after all.

Sure, he'd feel himself slipping a bit if one of his friends pulled him into their lap or teased him in a baby voice, but a little spark of electricity would shoot through him and suddenly his clouded eyes would go huge. People knew something was up, but they didn't want to upset the lad, so they just left it at that.

It was another quiet Friday night when everything changed. Harry was sprawled out on the couch, a 3-quarter empty pizza box left on the ground with his little hand draped right next to it. The lights were off and the television was buzzing quite quietly, and just as he was about to fall asleep, a voice announced "And welcome our guests: One Direction!"

Now, Harry wasn't too interested in the all-dom band, as he didn't know much about them. He just knew that doms and subs and littles across the globe went crazy for them, and though he didn't know what the big deal was, he was quite interested to see what they were like acting like their normal selves.

"Okay," the host started, getting down to business. "Now, it's been in the news very recently, but give us the dirt on your relationship, lads. You all finally came out together!"

Harry's mouth dropped open. So they were all, like, boyfriends? His head went a bit floaty at that; they were all so good looking...imagine being in a relationship with them!

The tallest, Liam, spoke first. "There's not much to say really. We haven't kept anything hidden from our fans; me and the lads have always had feelings for each other, I suppose, but we never really made it official until a few days ago. I guess we were all scared - I mean, I was scared 'cause I thought that I was the only one who fancied them. I thought they'd find me weird," he admitted.

"Me too," the Irish one, Niall, jumped in. "It wasn't so much pride that kept us apart; I think we loved each other so much that we scared of being rejected. I didn't wanna ruin my friendship with any of them."

"Plus, I wasn't to fond of the idea of being in a relationship with not one, but three other doms." That was from Louis. Harry bit his lip looking at the man; his hair, his beard, his skin, his clothes...everything about him was so beautiful. He'd love to have a daddy like...wait, he didn't want a daddy at all!

"So, have you been wanting a submissive for a while then, Louis, if you didn't want to be with a dom?" the host questioned. Harry sighed sadly; clearly, littles weren't recognised as much as they should have been. They were always skipped by society, as they weren't seen as the most helpful members of the community. Vulnerable and needy, but in no way helpful.

Louis' answer made Harry freeze. "No, not really. See, I'm more of a daddy dom than a regular, and it seems like the others are too," he stated, and the others hummed and nodded in agreement. "I've always wanted a little who I can take care of and love and give the world without getting anything back. I have been thinking of subs, but I don't think I'd be able to give them everything they need. I'd just baby them to no end, and unfortunately, that hasn't ended well for me."

"That's true," Zayn commented. "When I was with Perrie I always acted like more of a daddy than a regular dom. I didn't want to do anything other than look after her, but she was a people pleaser and I think she felt bad that whenever she tried to do favours for me in return I'd scold her for having such nasty thoughts, but that was all my fault. It wasn't fair on her, and it wasn't fair on me."

"She seems happy now," the host expressed, trying to lighten the mood. Zayn just responded with a sad smile.

The atmosphere was tense for a moment, until the host turned on her tablet and began scanning through questions that viewers had sent in. "Right, well, we have a few questions from our at-home viewers now, and they all appear to be about daddies and littles," she chirped. Not may would have saw, but Harry definitely noticed when he saw the One Directions lads faces' brighten up a bit.

"Okay, this first one is: would you rather have a baby boy or a baby girl?"

Liam was quick to jump in. "We've discussed, and we've decided that we'd really prefer having a baby boy," he answered.

The host giggled. "Aww, would you like to go in the yard and kick around a football with him?" she questioned.

"Actually no," Louis smiled. "I think a common misconception about baby boys getting looked after by daddies is that they'll act big and bad, despite being a little. Personally, I want a baby boy who I can actually treat like a baby and will be a real daddy's boy; I'd rather have him sit on the carpet rolling the football around with his hands," he explained. "I don't believe in gender roles, no matter what classification you are, and it annoys me when I see littles in very young headspaces yet the girl has more attention paid to her while the boy is left to do his own thing."

"So you think boys have more stress on their shoulders?"

"Definitely not," Niall interrupted. "Littles shouldn't have any stress at all. I just think baby boys are sort of looked over more because society thinks they're supposed to grow up quicker. Littles are littles, and it's a daddy or mummy's duty to cater to them and know exactly how to treat them in their headspace. If you treat them older than what they are, they'll lose their respect for you. I think that's why I'd just be happy with one little; I would never want to overlook them if I had to tend to their sibling. It'd just be too much."

Harry could relate to what the lads were saying. When he was an actual little boy, he'd gotten into a fight with a girl in school, and the teachers had shouted at him and told him he should know better than to hit a girl, even though she had hit him first. And when he started crying, they told him to suck it up and stop crying like a girl, while the girl who he'd fought with was getting bounced on one of the other teacher's hips and getting cooed at.

"I understand what you mean. Anyway, second question. What age would you like your ideal little to be in their headspace?"

Zayn spoke up for this one. "Personally, I think all littles are ideal, so I don't think it's fair to say that. But, if I was taking care of a little, I'd love them to be at a maximum age of two. Just because I want a baby to take care of - if they were too independent I guess I'd feel like I wasn't really taking care of them."

"So you'd want the full package? Nappies, bottles, dummies-"

"No question about it," Liam grinned.

Harry felt himself tensing up. His little age was one to two, he was a boy...but, no, he was not a little! No, no, no!

"Any eyes on a little at the moment?"

"No," Louis replied. "I reckon there'll be a click within all of us-" he gestured to himself and the other lads. "-when we find the right one. I just hope it will click in the little as well. Like when we all first met each other, we all felt the chemistry between us. I just think it'll be the same as that."

"Most of you have dated celebrities in the past. If there was a little that happened to be a fan of your band, would you still look after them?"

"Of course," Niall said. "There's dating someone and then there's looking after them. Unlike boyfriends or girlfriends, littles can't use you for money or fame, as they haven't really got an ounce of bad in their body. They're innocent."

Harry's eyes began clouding over. He'd taken all of his pills today, but something wasn't right, and he couldn't do anything to stop himself. The lad found himself pointing at the TV screen and muttering in baby-talk, something he'd never done before, and when the screen showed all the four lads of One Direction together, he ended up squealing and clapping like crazy. He was in a whole new world...

A cold sensation on his lower regions snapped him out of his stupor. Oh goodness...he hadn't just wet himself, had he?

Grabbing the remote and pausing the show quickly, Harry bundled straight into the bathroom where he got in a hot, steamy shower. His damp, sticky clothes lay abandoned on the tiled ground, and as the boy got out of the shower, he was too ashamed to look at them. His aunt, who he had lived with since he was eleven, had always criticised littles in any way she could, and once she found out he was one, she gave him some money and sent him on his way. She said he was enough work as a teenager - she wasn't ready to look after him as a baby.

So, Harry had lived by himself since he was sixteen, when he had been classified. The social services in his area weren't of much use, and as he was technically of legal age, he had a right to live by himself. His aunt had told the social that he had wanted to care for himself, and had dodged every question about his classification. As the social were dozy, they didn't think much of it, and gave Harry the okay to live by himself. Apparently, he needed a place for himself as he was in college. Sorry, but Harry would never go to college. Too bad nobody cared to pay attention to that little fact.

His aunt continued to give him bits of money each month to pay his rent, as she didn't want people to get suspicious of what she had done. She still wanted to look good in-front of her domme friends, and told all of them that her nephew was succeeding well in college. As a submissive.

After getting the couch cleaned up and the clothes in the wash (which was hard for Harry as he didn't really have the basic skills to do these things), the boy sat back down on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest and draping his blankie over himself before playing the interview again.

"Now, this isn't a question, but one of our viewers, named 'OfficalPOLA' has just said 'Please tell the boys of One Direction thank you so much for their generous donation of over ten thousand pounds for their charity the other day!" Immediately, the audience started clapping and cheering, and the lads just smiled bashfully, quietly thanking the audience. "Now, I haven't heard about this yet. So, what charity did you donate to?"

"Erm, the charity we donated to the other day is called POLA," Louis answered, swallowing. "POLA stands for Protection Of Littles Association, and basically deals with littles that have been abused or have been abandoned, for whatever reason."

"So you clearly feel strongly on the matter then," the host said. "I know you have donated to submissive associations and have been involved with them, but this is the first I've heard about just littles. Clearly, they're important to you."

"Everyone is important," Niall smiled. "But some need more help than others. Unfortunately for littles, most of them can't speak up for themselves, so it's up to people like us who can do things to try and help them. The same goes for submissives that are abused and used - the only ones that are in the wrong are the bad doms who do these things."

"We just want a world where everyone can live happily," Zayn stated. "Where you can be who you are without having anyone telling you that you can't be yourself. I am proud to be a dom, and I hope that every dom, submissive, and little are proud of who they are too. They should all be happy to have each other, just like I'm happy to have three wonderful, loving boyfriends."

Everyone clapped and cheered again, and Harry had to pinch himself to stop from babbling mindlessly to himself again.

"And hopefully soon, we'll have a baby boy who will be happy with us, and who we will be happy with," Louis added.

Harry wished he could be that baby boy.

XXX

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Sadie, Harry's friend's sister, squealed, throwing her phone down on the ground.

"The hell?" Harry's mate, Brandon, muttered. "What are you screaming about now?"

"One Direction are going to be on the Graham Norton Show!" Sadie squealed, picking her phone up again and going rapidly scrolling through it. Harry's heart nearly skipped.

He had been obsessed with the band since the Friday that he had discovered them, constantly stalking their social media and watching all of their interviews that they had done. So many people had started writing fanfictions about the lads in the band being their daddies, both girls and boys alike. Many new roleplay accounts on Instagram had been created too, most of them starting with babygirl or babyboy at the start and then their name, and then ending with 1d. Harry followed these accounts, and he honestly loved how creative all the users were.

One girl he followed was very good at editing, and did angles on the photos so it looked like she had actually taken a picture of one of the 1d lads, and captioned them with things like 'Just woken up by my wonderful daddy!' She already had over 1000 followers, and it had barely been a week!

"Oh, joy!" Brandon responded sarcastically, reverting his attention back to the television.

"Aw, but they're only selling tickets in twos, and you have to have someone over sixteen present! Please come with me, Bran!" Sadie begged, gripping her brother's sleeve and tugging on it endlessly.

"Shove off, Sadie! I'm not going to see a band that I don't even like just because you need someone to drag along with you!"

"I'll go with you," Harry blurted out, and then immediately regretted it when both Sadie and Brandon snapped their heads towards him. His cheeks burned scarlet and his hands suddenly felt very clammy.

"Uh, thanks, Harry, but I'm pretty sure you have to be a dom," Sadie muttered. It wasn't that she didn't like Harry, but she just didn't know him that well.

Brandon felt bad for his friend though, with how disappointed he looked, and demanded for Sadie to give him her phone. "Apparently, if the one that is over sixteen is a submissive, you'll both have to have tags on you so security can keep an eye on you," the teen said. "Why would you want to go though, Harry?"

"They seem nice, is all," the lad mumbled. "Doesn't matter anyway: it says submissive."

"But you are a submissive...?" Brandon responded in a question tone, and Harry's eyes immediately widened. Nobody, including his closest friends, knew he was a little, and he couldn't have them knowing either!

"Oh yeah, silly me!" he laughed, though it sounded fake and forced.

Brandon eyed him sceptically. "Anyway, if you two do go together, I'll be dropping you off and picking you up. I'll wait for ya's by the entrance, and I want you calling me when the show is finishing."

"I'll just ask someone else to go with me, it's fine," Sadie chuckled awkwardly, however she felt truly awful when Harry's face dropped.

"Sadie!" Brandon snapped.

Harry sniffled. "It's fine. I wouldn't want to go with me either," he expressed, before grabbing his coat. Brandon, being the protective dominant that he was though, pulled him back before placing a hand on the lad's head and stroking his hair.

"Sadie's just being a brat because she doesn't hang out with us that much. You're both going to the show, and you're both going to have a great time," he grinned.

Yes, he was confused about why Harry seemed to like One Direction, as he had never shown interest in the band, but Brandon was never one to judge. And it felt so good when his best friend smiled anyway. Which is exactly what said best friend did when Brandon told him that news.

"Sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to upset you. But we'll have a great time!" Sadie cheered.

And Harry didn't doubt her.

XXX

It was only fifteen minutes into the show when Harry's eyes began clouding over.

The lads had spoken about many funny topics, all which made the audience howl with laughter. Harry felt a bit left out as he didn't understand most of the jokes though - even Sadie understood the adult humour, and she was four years younger than him!

Seeing the boys of One Direction in person was so much different than watching them on a television screen. This time, they were in the same room as him, and if he was so determined, he could easily jump over and touch one of them. But, he'd never make such a fool out of himself. Not in such an infantile way.

Security had been suspicious of him when handing him his tag. "What's your classification, son?" the big, bald southerner had asked, cocking an eyebrow up at the boy.

"Submissive, sir," Harry squeaked out, handing over his identity card. His aunt had gone to the extents of creating a fake ID so people wouldn't know his true classification; she really was embarrassed of him.

Though the security guard was still sceptical, he nodded and let it go. I mean, you couldn't have blamed him for jumping to conclusions. Harry only just reached the tip of his thighs and was as scrawny as anything. He was inches shorter than the girl who he was with, and she just so happened to be thirteen, while the boy was seventeen. It didn't seem to add up, as submissives, though smaller than doms, weren't as short as Harry was. 

But, he let it go. And maybe it was a good thing that he did, for if Harry hadn't got into the show, he may never have met his true destiny.

His eyes snapped open just before he could slip into a proper headspace. The boy cursed the pills he had been given by the doctors, deciding that he was going to confront them as soon as possible for giving him dodgy medicine, and returned his gaze to the stage. However, a sloshy feeling in his tummy tore his attention away from the four beautiful doms on the stage, and it was then he realised that he really needed to go the toilet.

Unfortunately, the pills Harry took could only be used to stop a little from slipping into headspace. In no way did it halt the physical attributes a little had, including weight, height, and oversensitive bladders. Since Harry was such a young little, he constantly had to use the bathroom, and it became very annoying.

The lad had done surprisingly well tonight; in normal circumstances he wouldn't be able to hold himself for longer than ten minutes before he became desperate. To be honest, at this current moment he didn't need to go too badly, yet it was better safe than sorry. He could not embarrass himself in-front of the members of One Direction by rushing out of the double-doors, nearly wetting himself! They'd laugh at him for sure!

So, after telling Sadie that he wouldn't be long, the little got up and exited, getting a nod from security on where to go. The nod didn't do much, it seemed, as Harry ended up backstage.

His tag had come off at some point, as nobody came looking for him. He passed a few crew members, but they all just cooed at him and asked him if he was enjoying the show, to which he blushed at and told them, boldly, that he was not a little. That didn't faze them though, as they just gave the small boy a pat on the back. 

The poor boy ended up rubbing his thighs together like crazy to stop himself from having an accident, but it was hard to do so when he had a large backpack hauled over his shoulders. The backpack contained albums, books, and his evening pills that he needed to take. He, Sadie and Brandon were going to stop off at a restaurant for something to eat, so he decided he'd take his medicine then. Now, though, it didn't look as if he'd be getting out of this silly building. All of the corridors were beginning to look the same and...he was lost.

"Oh dear!" a voice coaxed him out of his thoughts. His backpack slipped right off his shoulders, and as it was opened, all of his One Direction albums slid out and onto the floor. Harry himself was knocked down, gazing around with a confused look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry about that!"

Harry's breath caught in his throat when he realised he was being spoken to by none other than Louis Tomlinson. His cheeks turned red and his heart-rate picked up immediately as he stared at the strong, handsome dom in-front of him. 

From what he had learnt, Louis was definitely the strictest dom out of all of them. In old interviews, the man came across as immature, carefree and a little bossy, but not in a way that made him unlikeable. Being classified at sixteen, he had more experience than the other lads of being a dom when the group was first formed. Harry could tell to be honest; though Liam had been called 'Daddy Direction', it was clear Louis asserted more authority than the rest of them.

Having studied many fanfictions on the band throughout the week, Harry had noticed that many fans like to switch the classifications of the members. Not so much in the current days, as the members had grown and looked like proper doms, but more in the 'fetus days'. It was mainly Louis' and Niall's classifications that got switched, which Harry slightly understood, as young Louis was loud and reckless, much like a misbehaving sub, and young Niall was adorable and innocent, like a little. It used to be a big conspiracy that some members of One Direction were hiding their classifications, though the theories had been debunked now as all boys, as somebody had leaked their classification certificates. Said person was arrested, but everyone thought it was worth it.

"Y-you're...you're-" Harry stuttered, pointing at the man towering over him. "L-Louis!"

Louis laughed, grinning. "Yes, little one, that's me!" he bubbled enthusiastically, crouching down and holding a hand out to the lad in-front of him. "Why are you back here all by yourself, though? Where's your mummy or daddy?"

It was then that Harry realised how little he must have looked. He quickly composed himself, ignoring Louis' hand and standing up himself, dusting his shirt off slightly. "Erm, I'm sorry, you're mistaken. I'm not a little," the lad chuckled nervously.

Louis stood up as well, biting his lip. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologised. "I just thought...never mind. I must ask then, what are you doing back here?"

The change of his tone made Harry's skin crawl. Indeed, if a dom caught any submissive doing anything deemed naughty, chances were they'd use their dom voice on them. The voice worked with littles too, usually to make them confess to doing something wrong, like stealing a cookie from the cookie jar - not that Harry had any experience with that.

"I-I-uh I was just looking for a toilet," the small boy blushed, rubbing his ankles together; a habit he acted on when he was nervous or scared.

Louis' gaze softened. "Oh, well I was just heading that way. Would you like me to walk you down there? It seems you've lost your tag and I would hate to have a submissive walking around these empty corridors," he offered. A big smile broke out on Harry's face and he found himself nodding like a madman.

"Oh I would really appreciate that, Sir!" he babbled. Louis' eyebrows furrowed slightly at the term he had been given, and he kindly told Harry that the name Louis was fine, before nodding his head down the hall to gesture Harry to follow him. "Wait! Before we go, could you uh...sign one of my albums, please?"

Louis, of course, replied that it was fine, and he couldn't help but crinkle his eyes when Harry excitedly rummaged through his much-too-large backpack. It seemed absurd to him that this tiny boy in-front of him wasn't a little. I mean, his height barely reached Louis' belt, and his youthful face signalled that he was not a dwarf. This alone, would usually be enough to say that the lad was a little, but he wasn't acting like one, so in no way could Louis accuse him of being a little without proof. It was not just the physical attributes of a person but also their mentality that decided on what their classification was, and the boy acted much more like a submissive than he did a little.

"What's your name, love?" Louis asked as the small boy finally produced, in his hands, a copy of the album 'Four' - One Direction's most recent album.

Harry's cheeks tinged pink. "Harry," he answered quietly, bowing his head. He was on his knees, holding the album shakily in his grasp, which made Louis frown. Why did the lad seem so happy to see him and then act so scared of him? 

It was then that the thought occurred to him, after all the movements and charities he had been involved in, that Harry had the personality of an abused sub. There was no need for him to be scared of a dom, though the lack of collar around his neck showed to Louis that Harry didn't have anybody looking after him. Still though, something just wasn't adding up. Harry gave off a submissive vibe, but Louis thought he saw something else. It didn't feel as if the boy truly was a submissive, not with the way he had pointed at Louis before and had gotten so excited about him. He had almost been muttering like a toddler would.

"Would you like me to draw a picture on it?" Louis questioned after he had scribbled his signature. Harry's eyes widened and he nodded, requesting for the man to draw his infamous stickman tattoo because he thought it was funny. 

"You're not a very good drawer," Harry giggled, looking up at the man.

Louis raised his eyebrows and smiled down at the giggling lad. "Well excuse me, little boy, I have actually been compared to those of Picasso and Da Vinci," he stated, smirking smugly.

Harry huffed at that, crossing his arms. "Not a little boy," he grumbled. His attitude had changed from scared and vulnerable to immature and playful in less than a minute, Louis noted. Something wasn't right.

"Well," he said. "We should get you to the toilet then, I think, as we've procrastinated quite a bit with all this funny business."

Harry nodded, standing up. "Yes, I really need to g-" He didn't finish his sentence before he went stumbling onto his backpack, tripping over it and falling on his bum and wincing as everything in his bag fell out.

"Clumsy boy," Louis chuckled, walking over to give Harry a hand up (for the second time that day!), but stopped when he saw what had exactly fallen out of the boy's bag. There, on the floor, lay the blasted pills that Louis and the rest of One Direction had come to hate. The illegal pills that forced a little out of their headspace. Pills sold on the black market. Pills that were no good for a little's tiny body whatsoever.

The man picked a box up and studied it for a moment, before turning to Harry, who was in complete shock of the situation. He knew that One Direction heavily condemned the use of such drugs, as they were dangerous and unreliable, but he had basically been forced into taking them, so it wasn't his fault. But the way Louis was looking at him with such disappointment in his eyes (it was actually pity, but he didn't know that) in the current moment made everything unbearable, so he took off running.

"Harry, wait," Louis called softly, grabbing the boy's backpack and shoving all of the fallen things, including the pills, inside them. His calls fell on deaf ears though, as Harry had already rounded the corridor. Louis cussed lightly, as he realised Harry was now on his own.

Pounding though the halls, Harry came across three rooms. They were bathrooms: one for males, one for females, and the one in the middle was for baby/little changing. Since the middle one looked empty, Harry immediately went for that room, only to find a woman in there, changing her child.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll only be-" Harry ignored her and ran to the cubicle on the other side of the room, locking himself inside and sitting on the closed toilet seat. Pulling both knees up to his chest, the poor boy began to cry softly, deeply embarrassed. He had one shot to impress the Louis Tomlinson of One Direction, and now he had completely ruined it by falling over his backpack and revealing those pills. The pills that the whole band hated.

In truth, the band did not blame any littles who took the drugs. They were incapable of making decisions in their frame of minds - they were victims of the pills. The only people they blamed where the scientists who created the drugs and the doctors who prescribed them; yes, what the doctors were doing were illegal, but in the end if they got caught, they always had the money the littles had paid them to bail them right back out. That was the sick reality of the world they lived in.

Of course, Harry didn't know this.

"Lou." Harry heard outside his cubicle, and he tensed immediately when he realised it was Louis. "Has someone just ran in here?" 

A female voice responded. "Yeah, some little guy about this big. He ran into that cubicle over there."

"Thanks."

Sniffling, Harry let more tears expel from his green orbs when there was a gentle knock on the door. "Is somebody in here?" Louis called in a gentle, playful voice. "I'm just looking for a little boy called Harry."

At the adjective 'little', Harry's cries immediately got louder, so Louis took it upon himself to unlock the door from the outside with the thin end of his house key, and went to where Harry was. Despite only having the met the lad a few minutes ago, he picked the boy up as if he had known him all his life, and rocked him gently in his arms.

"Shh," he cooed, letting the boy's head loll into his neck, and patted said boy's back gently. "I know, I know. That wasn't your fault, okay? Don't feel like any of this was your doing - I'm not angry at all. No, no I'm not." His speech was quiet and soft, as if he was soothing an actual toddler that had been involved in some sort of big accident. The man just hoped that his soft, babyish tone would be enough to comfort the distraught little.

"S-sorry," Harry choked, pulling away to feverishly rub his eyes with his tiny hands. He didn't want Louis to see him in such a state, despite him knowing Harry's biggest secret.

Louis made a sad noise and pulled the lad's hands away with one hand while keeping the other hand under the boy's bum to hold him upright. Harry was perched comfortably on his hips, and it was this position that made Louis remember, from Harry's constant wriggling, that Harry needed to use the toilet.

"Here, little man. Use the potty, okay?" Louis ordered, though not firmly, and set the boy down, leaving to give him some privacy. Harry's entire face flushed when Louis said that, and he inwardly cursed for forgetting that he needed to use the bathroom. Being reminded to use the bathroom made him feel like such a little boy, like a little baby. It made him wonder if the pills were really worth it after all. Sure, they stopped him from going into his headspace (which he was meant to be in constantly, hence why there were care homes for littles) but he had slipped last week...maybe a new tester had come in and made them dodgy?

Outside, Louis had Lux, his stylist's baby, on his hip, and was bouncing her slightly. "Lou, do you have any of Lux's changing supplies that I could use?" he asked his stylist, tickling Lux's chin. 

Lou nodded. "Yes, I do. Why do you need them, though?" she questioned, cocking an eyebrow up.

Louis nodded his head towards the cubicle that Harry was still occupying. "Just gonna make him more comfortable," he murmured. Thankfully, Lou got the message, and smiled slightly before grabbing Lux's nappy bag and handing it over to Louis. She then took her daughter and left, smiling once again at Louis, fond at how good the man was with littles. Him and all the lads of One Direction.

A few moments later, Harry shuffled out of the cubicle with a pink, tearful expression. He had his head hung low and his hands clasped together by his thighs, and Louis couldn't hold back a coo at the little. With his brown, curly hair and rosy cheeks and big, innocent eyes, all's that was missing was a cute dummy between the pink lips that belonged to him.

"Come here, please, Harry," Louis requested, extending an arm to welcome Harry into his embrace. Harry clamped his lips together and slowly pattered over to the man, afraid of what he might have to say. He was sure Louis was going to scold him, maybe even shout at him, for using such horrible pills that affected littles across the nation, but surprisingly he was lifted straight up, just like before. His thighs were tightly secure around Louis' hips (that curved outwards perfectly!) and his head was draped over the dom's shoulder, but not in a way that hurt his neck.

He hadn't noticed the bag Louis was holding in the hand that wasn't supporting Harry, and it wasn't until the lad was getting lowered onto a cool, padded surface did he want to know what Louis was doing. The boy's eyes widened when Louis began pulling down his trousers and underwear, but he couldn't do anything other than whimper, as he was too frightened to do anything else. Noticing Harry's terrified face, Louis crooned at the lad. "Don't worry, love. I just want to make you nice and comfy," he whispered, wriggling the boy's clothes off so he was left half-naked, on what Harry now realised was a changing table. A changing table for littles specifically.

"Noooo," he cried, writhing his upper body around and kicking his legs. This action shouldn't have been so foreign to him, as littles usually experience their first change the day after they turned sixteen, but in Harry's situation it was understandable as to why all of this was so new to him.

"Awww," Louis mumbled sadly, and then noticed the small rash right between Harry's right thigh and his privates. He felt terrible for the boy, as it was clear that, as he had nobody caring for him, he couldn't care for himself, since he couldn't even clean himself properly. One thing was for certain was that Louis wanted to get some cream on that nasty thing right away. "Oh, you poor thing."

Harry felt very embarrassed when he spotted the rash himself. Now Louis wouldn't think of him anything more than a baby. Not a big boy-I mean, adult, like he wanted (or what he should have wanted, he thought) the man to.

Just when he closed his eyes to suffer the embarrassing scene that Louis was going to change him, he felt himself getting picked up again. His eyes were still closed so he wasn't aware of where he was going, but when he felt himself get carefully laid over something new, it was then that he opened them, and found himself lying over Louis' lap. 

Now, to Harry, this position on screamed one thing to him, and that thing was 'punishment'. No, he'd never received a smacking from anyone before, but he'd heard plenty of things about them from all of the submissives he'd made friends with through the years. They sounded very scary, and Harry couldn't stop himself from wailing at the thought that Louis was about to punish him. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, but he wasn't prepared to suffer the consequences for it.

"Hey, hey, calm down, little one," Louis soothed, pulling Harry's shirt up slightly to rub his pale back. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking. I'm just putting you in a nappy," he stated softly.

Harry's cries quietened but they were still there, but Louis decided to just get on with the change because otherwise they would have been there all night. Not that Louis would have particularly minded, but he could tell Harry wasn't too pleased about the situation and just wanted it over with, so he was prepared to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Gently, he flipped the boy over so his back was now laying on Louis' knees, and the man was just grateful that Harry was so small, as it would have been very difficult and awkward if Harry was bigger. He then got to quick work of cleaning Harry's lower regions with wipes, making sure to be extra careful with the rash. Harry let out a gasp when Louis cleaned the rash, as it stung like crazy, but Louis just gave him a reassuring smile before grabbing some cream.

Needless to say, Harry felt a lot better when his rash was thoroughly coated in rash cream. It had been expertly cleaned, along with his other lower regions of course, and didn't hurt at all! Plus, the cream was very cold and soothing and his exposed state allowed these areas to get some air, which is what they really needed all along.

"Aren't you cute?" Louis cooed, sliding a nappy under Harry's bottom. Harry was too relaxed to even notice the cloth garment and just let Louis casually change him into a nappy, as if it was a ritual the two were used to all of the time. 

"Hey, Tommo, Lou said you were in...oh?" 

That Bradford accent was so familiar, and immediately Harry was snapping his head up, his eyes landing on Zayn, another member of One Direction. The band's 'bad boy', the 'quiet one', the one with the 'voice of an angel'. The little lad was too stunned to speak as he locked eyes with the other dom, who wasn't saying anything either.

"One sec, Zee. Lemme just get this little one all fresh," Louis dismissed, securing the tabs on the nappy, that fit Harry perfectly, before reaching over for the lad's trousers and sliding them back up the teen's legs. "There we go, little prince! All done!" Though he would have much preferred to see Harry out of his big boy clothes, he thought the little looked quite adorable. It was as if he was playing dress up, however that made the man's heart clench a bit as he realised that that was what Harry had been doing this whole time. No, he didn't know the boy's backstory, but for a little going to extreme lengths to hide their classification was never a good sign.

Zayn stood back, calmly watching the scene in-front of him. It wasn't as if he had never seen his best mate change a little before, but right now was such a random time, especially with a fan.

"Now, Harry," Louis started, picking the boy up and placing him on his lap. "Could you tell me about what I found back there in your backpack?" he prompted, rubbing the lad's sides slightly. Harry whined, shrinking under Louis' and Zayn's gazes, and turned around, burying his face in the man's chest. Louis' heart warmed in that moment; he had been expecting Harry to bolt right off his lap and run away, but he had remained, and that sat well with him.

Eventually, after some silence, Louis got a muffled answer. "Sorry, what was that?" the latter questioned, gently pushing Harry's head out of his chest. The boy whimpered, but Louis stopped him from stuffing his face back in his chest again. "I'd like an answer, please."

"Can't let anyone know I'm a little," the boy muttered, and before he knew it, tears were making their way down his cheeks again. Damn, why couldn't he stop crying tonight? The last time he'd cried this hard was when his aunt slapped him for soiling the bed!

"Hmm. Why's that, then?" Louis encouraged, raising his eyebrows at Zayn who was giving him a 'what's going on?' look.

Harry thought for a moment, before saying bitterly: "Littles are stupid."

Zayn cleared his throat at that, having not listened to the conversation for too long, and immediately began sparking off at Harry. He wasn't aware of what had happened beforehand. No, he had just heard someone insult littles, and with his natural instinct, he began defending the group.

"For you to say something like that is very ignorant, and it makes me angry to think that you've been taught to not like littles. I don't know who you are, but you need to learn some common sense, young man, because some people won't take well to what you've just said. If you can't be happy with your own classification, then you don't deserve to be a part of it," he seethed, very aggressively. He had seen Louis get the boy changed, but he had just assumed that Harry was just a bratty little who thought they were too good for their classification and needed to be put in their place.

The man instantly felt bad when Harry's face scrunched up and he began full on sobbing, trying to wriggle his way out of Louis' arms to run off like before. Louis kept a firm grip on the little and cuddled him close, glaring at Zayn who was now stood back, wondering why his comment had affected the little lad so badly. 

"Shh, baby, it's alright," Louis cooed, ghosting his lips over Harry's thick, luscious curls. "Zayn's a meanie, isn't he? Should we give 'im a time out, do you think?"

Harry wasn't impressed by the baby talk and continued to chant the word 'no', but Louis was not fazed and just continued to sweet-talk the boy.

" 'ere," Zayn jumped in, handing a light blue dummy over to Louis. "One of the fans gave it to us. Said good luck for when we get our little," he said, his voice a little shaky. He felt awful that the little in-front of him was having a meltdown in-front of him for a reason he didn't know of, but he knew he had been a trigger for it all kicking off.

"Text the others and tell them not to wait up on me," Louis demanded passively, giving Harry a little bounce. 

"I'll stay," Zayn murmured, pulling out his phone.

"What's this, Hazza?" Louis crooned, lightly pressing the dummy to the boy's mouth. Harry refused it, but Louis continued to hold it in-front of the boy until he eventually grew frustrated with it and accepted it, pouting, which Louis found adorable. The tear tracks on the lad's face made him feel sad, but he hoped that once they got to the bottom of everything, they'd quickly disappear.

Zayn had wandered over sometime during Harry's crying fest and had cautiously laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. When Harry looked up at him through his wet lashes, he just offered him a small smile, which Harry didn't return. Oh well; at least he hadn't refused him.

"Are you okay now, Harry?" Louis inquired, and Harry nodded, a little tired. Slowly, the man removed the dummy from the boy's mouth, before gently asking him to explain why he was taking the pills.

And Harry spilled everything. From his parents divorcing and leaving him with his aunt, who wanted nothing to do with littles, to lying to everyone he knew about his classification, he let the two men know. 

"And I always feel bad about lying to Brandon because I've lied to him this whole time, and - oh! Sadie!"

He tried to jump off Louis' lap, but the dom was much too quick for him and caught him around the waist before the lad's feet could touch the ground. Harry had protested wildly, but Louis didn't listen to what he had to say, and secured the boy between his legs. "Now, that's enough of this behaviour, mister," the dom reprimanded sternly. Harry whined, pulling forward to try and slide off the little plastic chair that he and Louis were occupying, but Louis just stretched his legs out and stood them up, so Harry had little chance of getting off the stupid chair.

"No! I left Sadie!" he screamed, grabbing the material of the man's trousers and pulling on it, as if it would make an ounce of a difference.

"Who's Sadie?" Louis asked calmly, hovering one of his hands above the boy's head to stroke his hair gently. He knew it was rather patronising to the little, as he had no control of what was going on, but if Harry wanted to have a tantrum then Louis would let him have one. He knew that in the end, it would be Harry who felt defeated for having it and acting like such a baby, because no matter how young or old a little was in their headspace, they always wanted to be bigger.

Harry hissed at the fingers gently carding through his hair, and he wanted nothing more than to just bat them away. He refrained from getting too wound about it though. "She's my younger friend who I came here with," he answered, and then aggressively requested, "Would you get your hands off my head?!"

Louis just hummed. "We'll find her, don't worry. I think you need to have a little nap, though. You're far too fussy to be treated like a big boy."

"Stoppppp," Harry whinged, trying to use his own legs to push Louis' legs apart, to no avail of course. The dom was a lot stronger than he was, and ever would, be.

"Does she have a tag on her?" Zayn spoke softly, looking at the boy with a kind countenance. Harry nodded, trying one more time to get away from Louis before collapsing against the dom's stomach. Louis jumped slightly, as the lad's skull had almost landed on his crotch, which would no doubt leave an unbearable amount of pain, and picked him up, setting him properly on his lap.

"There we go," he smiled, kissing Harry's forehead ever so lightly. He shuffled on the uncomfortable chair, glad to know the dressing room, as well as their hotel, was a lot comfier, and then got an idea. It felt as if a lightbulb had appeared out of nowhere above his head, and though he knew it was risky, he couldn't help but ask. It wouldn't hurt to try, right?

Retrieving the blue dummy and shaking it slightly, which Harry gazed at longingly, he held it out of the boy's reach for a few moments. The boy whined and attempted to reach for it, but Louis just shook his head. 

"Such an impatient baby," he cooed. "Those pills really don't help, you know? They stop you from naturally going into headspace, but you can easily be coaxed or triggered into it with a literal click of someone's fingers," he explained, laughing when Harry just gave him a confused look, as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Dummy," Harry whined, pointing at the object and making grabby hands at it. Funny, how he had hated it only a few minutes ago. But that was the power of the transition from a big boy to a little for you.

"Okay, okay," Louis gave in, pressing the item into the boy's hands. Before Harry could put the object in his mouth, however, Louis gently held his hands down. "But please answer my question."

"Dummy!" Harry screeched. A stern look from Louis made him back up and nod at the man though, making said man smile.

"Now, you've already met me, obviously, and you've seen Zayn for a bit. I have to know though, Harry...would you like to meet my other two boyfriends. I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet you!"

Maybe Harry's dreams were coming true after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all your inspiring and lovely comments, I have decided to continue with this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D

Harry kind of wishes he'd accepted Louis' offer on meeting his other boyfriends straight away, like any normal person in his shoes would.

But no, he screwed up.

See, Harry was nervous. I mean, he had just met two of his idols in one night. And one of them had changed him into a nappy, and he had slipped into little space! It was a sign really; he was clearly comfortable as a little with Louis (and Zayn) around, and he honestly couldn't see himself in anybody else's arms. And he wouldn't want anyone else changing him into a nappy either!

Obviously, he'd made a mistake. He thought he could cope without them...go on with life without a mummy or daddy to care for him. And...he was wrong.

"Where did you even go the other night, Harry? I was so worried!" Sadie scolded, crossing her arms. And Harry thought submissives (at least, he assumed Sadie was a submissive) couldn't be scary...yep, he should have stayed in school. But no, his aunt had decided he needed to help more around the house. She claimed to be home-schooling him, and the school hadn't batted an eyelid. Silly teachers.

Harry sighed. "Got lost backstage," he muttered. He really wished he'd gone with Louis now. Playing grown-up wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Where'd your tag go?" Brandon questioned from his place at the cooker, where he was stirring around a thick mixture of cheese and pasta.

"Lost it."

"Hmm."

Honestly, Brandon's disappointed tone made Harry want to just burst into tears. He wanted to hug his friend around the legs and tell him that he didn't mean to get lost, but that would just make him look weird. He'd always had problems fitting in, and he wasn't about to lose some of the only friends he had because he couldn't control himself.

"Well, get your stuff packed. We're off to Wakefield tonight," Brandon ordered, and Harry's eyes widened.

"What? Why? And why am I coming?"

Brandon laughed. "You really think I'm just gonna leave you here by yourself? Nice try, buddy. And we're visiting our grandma tonight; our mum's there with her and she's really bored. We'll be only be there for the night and tomorrow."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't go. I need to go to the doctor's," Harry claimed.

Now, this was true. He needed to get his faulty medication checked out, and was scheduled to get more anyway. Also, there were a few questions he needed to ask. Did a little get cravings to have a mummy or daddy? Because he sure as hell wanted Louis as his daddy, and he felt horrible for thinking it. He shouldn't have these bloody feelings!

Brandon didn't seem happy with this response though. "Harry, you can visit the doctor's at Wakefield. It's twice as big as the one here. But in no way am I leaving you here by yourself!"

Harry pouted. "You're not my parent, Brandon, or my dom."

His mate simply smiled at him. "Well, when you do get a dom, I'll leave you alone."

"Whatever. I'm not packing."

That wasn't an issue, it seemed, as Brandon just got a case out and started filling it with things that Harry had left at sleepovers and such. Sadie carried on with the cooking, as her brother had taught her skills that she'd need for when he was out, while Harry just sat on the couch, glaring at Brandon who was in the other room.

"Less of that, mister," the dom warned, folding Harry's clothes neatly and slipping them into the case that he had found. Harry just slid down, mimicking his friend behind his back.

By the time they were ready to go, it was nearly 7 PM. It'd take a few hours to get to Wakefield, but Brandon assured Harry that the doctors was open 24 hours, and it was a walk-in, so hopefully everything would be fine. Harry warned him that if it wasn't, he'd hurt his friend. Said friend simply ruffled his curls.

It was nearly ten to ten when they arrived. They would have gotten to Wakefield earlier, but Harry kept requesting to stop so he could go to the toilet. By the time he was at the third service station, Sadie's patience began wearing thin.

"You'd think he was a little with how much he needs to bloody wee!" she complained, kicking her foot against the dashboard. Harry had to sit in the back, despite being older than the girl, as he was much smaller and thinner than her.

"Leave 'im, Sade. He can't control it," Brandon warned, but her comment did have him thinking. Surely Harry shouldn't need the toilet that much! It was a 'little' sketchy on Harry's part.

Brandon and Sadie's mother was very excited when her children and Harry greeted her. She welcomed them in with open arms, however Harry got straight to the point, saying that he needed to go the doctor's. Brandon told him that he could easily spare a few minutes, but Harry was adamant on going straight away and told his friend that he was going - whether Brandon joined him was up to him. And so Brandon did.

"I don't know why you always have to follow me 'round," Harry grumbled, fiddling in his seat. 

The hospital was a nice one, and there was no doubt about it. Yet it still failed to provide comfortable seats; poor Harry couldn't stop wriggling. Brandon seemed perfectly comfortable in his though, and even began dosing off! How Harry wished he could fall asleep as easily as his mate.

Brandon didn't even seem to hear his friend's whining, which irritated Harry to no end, however he knew better than to look bothered. There was no reason for him to be bothered; he just wanted attention, and he wasn't getting it. And the more he thought about it, the more of a baby he felt like that, but he couldn't help it.

Anyway, something took Harry's mind right off Brandon. And that something...or someone, was sitting a few chairs away from him.

"Why'd we have to drive all the way down to Wakefield, Lou?! There's a perfectly fine classification doctor's in Donny!"

"Oh shut it, Lot, this one's a lot better."

Louis. Louis Tomlinson.

Oh gosh, could Harry's life get any more bloody interesting?!

Thinking quickly, Harry grabbed Brandon's papaer out of his hand that he was reading. It was on the table in-front of them, strewn out with all of the other 'Pick Me Up' and 'Closer' and 'OK' magazines, along with a bunch of other tiny leaflets that, in Harry's mind, only bored people would read. The table was quite far down, however the chair Harry was on was quite high for him, so he couldn't really reach it, which was why he had chosen to grab Brandon's paper.

"Excuse me?" Brandon started, crossing his arms. "Harry, I was reading that!"

The dom's annoyed tone seemed to attract attention, as Harry could see out of the corner of his eye, that both Louis and Lottie had directed their attention towards the pair. Just great.

Hesitantly, Harry pulled the paper away from his eyes, and squeezed his eyes shut when he heard a gasp. Brandon didn't seem to notice his friend's obvious discomfort, instead opting to snatch the paper out of Harry's hand, and turned away from the boy, as if to shield the object away from Harry's little grabby hands. This left Harry in an awkward situation, as he couldn't even pretend to be occupied talking to his friend now.

"Harry Styles," the nurse called out, stepping into the waiting room for a moment. 

Harry stood up quickly, but didn't miss the expression Louis wore on his face. One of shock, yet one of true fondness also. It scared him slightly.

"Wait here, Brandon," he warned, scurrying into the room quickly. He couldn't have Brandon with him, as he didn't want his friend knowing his classification. Though the dom looked ready to protest, Harry stood his ground. Yes, he followed a lot of Brandon's orders, but under no circumstance would he ever let the dom listen in on his private talks to his doctors.

The hospital room was...well, it was intimidating. Just like every doctor's office that Harry had been to. He hated the white walls and the curtains and the long, blue bed and how the computer sat right at the end, waiting to be filled with prescription information. Prescriptions scared Harry, as he hated handing them over to the people in the chemist. He hated feeling like he was being judged. But it was something he had to go through if he wanted his classification to remain anonymous.

"Hi!" the doctor smiled, shaking Harry's hand when he entered. She was a tall, pretty woman, and if Harry wasn't feeling so nervous, he might have actually flirted with her. "What brings you here today, Harry?"

Harry wasted no time in filling the woman in on his problems. He handed over some of his medicine, that he had brought with him on the trip of course, and she assured him she's take a look at it.

"It's easy to tell if this medicine is faulty," she stated, holding one of the red capsules between her fingers before breaking it in half. She then proceeded to empty out the pinky-blue powder onto the white surface in-front of her. "Faulty ones usually contain tiny little specs of purple in them. This shows that the pills are either cheap, or the powders within them haven't been filtered properly. See, this medicine is made from a rare flower, a 'campion' flower to be exact, however it's only bits of the plant that contain the drug. Other parts of the plant are like an antidote to it, which is why it's extremely important for the plant to be properly filtered."

"Oh." Well, you learn something new every day!

The doctor then took a dropper and squeezed out a tiny drop of clear liquid onto the powder. Using her fingers, which were covered with latex gloves, to spread out the damp powder, she scanned over the mixture for a good few minutes. Harry noted the glasses she'd put on. They suited her nicely.

"Well, Harry, I can tell you right now that there's absolutely nothing wrong with this medication," the doctor, whose name tag read 'Sarah', stated, handing Harry his box of medicine back.

Harry deflated. "So it's true then? A little can easily be coaxed into headspace?" he groaned.

Sarah just nodded sadly. "No medicine could ever stop something so powerful. It's just the way the human body works. Science can't change that," she explained gently. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear what caused you to go into headspace, so we can go through your 'triggers'."

Nodding, Harry exhaled heavily, before beginning to list off what had happened. "Well, it all started one night when I was in my flat. One Direction - a boyband - were on an interview, and they were talking about littles and how they'd care for one. I don't know what happened, but I ended up...wetting myself, and when I realised I had I just sorta snapped out of whatever daze I was in."

The doctor nodded. "One Direction, hmm? My daughter's a massive fan. She's met them twice actually."

"Yeah, yeah, I met Louis last week too. I ended up going into headspace again. He er - he found my pills, and I got upset and sorta ran away from him, and then he found me and..." Harry's voice drifted off, however Sarah urged him to continue. "Well, he kind of changed me into a nappy." The lad's face was bright red and burning now. "And then Zayn came in, and he kinda got me upset, but then Louis started like, rocking me, and I went into my headspace again."

"So One Direction are like the ultimate trigger to you then?" Sarah questioned, writing down her observations on an A4 notepad. Harry nodded, though his expression made him seem a bit unsure of his answer.

After finishing what she was writing, Sarah then pulled out a picture frame. "I want you to study this picture," she ordered, holding the image in-front of Harry's face. It was a picture of the four members of One Direction, with a young girl standing in the middle of them. "Imagine you are in the place of my daughter."

Harry did as he was told, and soon enough, his mind began going elsewhere. He felt floaty and happy, and within a few seconds, his arms began waving around. He must have looked insane, however this thought didn't occur to him, as he had now entered his own personal bubble.

One Direction was there. Louis was holding him, cooing at him, while the other members simply watched with fond smiles on their faces. He had a dummy in his mouth (which was the reason why his cheeks began hollowing much like a fish's!) and he was being bounced on his 'daddy's' knees, which he found funny for some reason, as he began giggling like crazy. He needed to use the potty, however that wasn't a problem, considering he had a big, plush nappy taped around his hips...

"Harry."

"What?!" he screamed, and then apologised quickly when he saw Doctor Sarah in-front of him. The woman smiled kindly, and sweetly told him to use the toilet, as he had been wriggling around in his seat whilst in his headspace. The boy blushed and rushed off to the outside toilet quickly, making sure to wash his hands thoroughly after he was done.

"Right," Sarah said once Harry was sat back in his seat. "I think that concludes everything that you came here for today, am I right?" Harry nodded.

"Thank you so much, Doctor. I'll just have to make sure to keep One Direction off my mind," he laughed, standing up, getting ready to leave. To his confusion, Sarah stood up as well, blocking his exit.

"Well, I'd love for you to be able to go and for there to not be any trouble, Harry, but I'm afraid I can't let you go. See, these pills that you are taking, are very, very illegal, and it would be wrong of me to let you go so you can continue taking these. They're no good for a little like you, as they have been known to cause damage to the nervous system."

Harry paled. What the hell was she suggesting?! 

"I'm afraid that's none of your concern," Harry flushed, making a move to step past her, but she just stepped along with him, so he still had no path to get out.

Sarah sighed, shaking her head. "I'm afraid it is, Harry. As a respectable doctor, I cannot allow you to continue taking these drugs. Now, there's nothing for you to worry about, darling. The police will come, and they will ask you questions, but I promise you that you will not be locked up or anything like that. Only the naughty people who supplied you these things."

"No!" Harry yelled, jumping back. "You can't do this! I-I told you everything. I trusted you! If I have to reveal my classification, nobody 'l ever speak to me again!"

"Now, now, everything's going to be just fine. I'm sure you'll find a lovely parent...or parents...that will be willing to take you from the station straight away! The police will make calls to people who are looking to adopt as they specialise in these sort of situations. You'll be looked after and taken care of, honey, don't you worry," Sarah soothed, picking up the phone in her office.

Not willing to hear any more, Harry shoved past the doctor and ran straight into the corridor, wasting no time in running down the halls. The floor was slippery and his laces were undone and he was tripping constantly, but he was determined to get away. No way was he going to be revealed. Absolutely not!

And then...

"Hey, watch out!"

He tried to stop, honestly. His feet had skidded to a halt, however he tripped over one of his damned laces, and fell forward, head-first. Right into a girl.

"Ow!" she cried, clutching her stomach, as Harry had basically just banged into it. Meanwhile, Harry was crouched down, clutching his aching head tightly to try and relieve some of the pain.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" a familiar voice called out - more specifically: Louis' - and that was all it took for Harry to break down. Again.

Now Louis was going to see him all sad and babyish and the police were going to come and take him away and Brandon was gonna stare at him like he was some sort of freak and his aunty would find out and hate him forever. Yep, this was definitely the worst point at little Harry's life.

"Hey, it's you," Louis smiled sadly, crouching down and placing a hand on Harry's head while pulling his sister to sit down next to him. It had been Lottie who Harry had crashed into, and when the boy realised this, he just cried harder. Louis said nothing to the lad, and just rubbed his sister's stomach whilst carding a hand through Harry's hair, gently pulling his clawing hands away. The lad would need mittens for sure.

Harry tensed when he heard footsteps behind him, as he was almost certain on who it was. And he had been right.

"Alright, Harry, it's time to come with me now. The nice police officers will be here soon."

Surprsingly, Louis was the first to respond, and he was quick about it too. "Sorry, why are the police being called?" he asked.

"Oh! Mr Tomlinson, it's so good to see you! Sorry, the police are being called because Harry here is a little and...wait, you met last week, didn't you?"

Louis nodded, putting a protective arm across Harry's chest. Harry would have cuddled into the man if he wasn't so scared. "I don't think the police need to be called. I'll gladly take care of him."

Doctor Sarah sighed. "I'm afraid we have to make the police aware of these situations. The people who gave Harry these pills need to pay the fine for what they have done, or even go behind bars if they can't pay up. Plus, Harry needs to be looked after properly."

Louis simply smiled.

Harry stayed with his head in his hands most of the time. He answered the policeman's questions very subtly, not even taking his face out of his hands when the man coaxed him with a lollipop. The officer simply cooed at the boy, before gently asking him to stand up so he could take him to the car. Harry pulled away firmly.

"I'm not going to jail," he affirmed, backing up. Louis, who had stayed sat with Harry the whole time, stood up too, approaching the boy. He quietly asked the officer to give them some space, as it would hopefully be easier for Harry to cooperate this way. "I-I need to go see Brandon."

"Brandon's your friend, right?" Louis questioned, and Harry nodded. 

The policeman spoke up. "We'll send someone in to inform him of the situation. Don't worry," he soothed, but Harry didn't like his answer.

"No! Don't you dare tell him anything!" he spat, seething with rage. The policeman ignored him, however, and sent one of the other officers out. Harry didn't take too well to this, and immediately started screaming. He somehow ended up on the floor, banging his fists down on the floor, as he knew he couldn't hit the officer, but still felt the need to hit something. The lad wasn't even aware of his actions, until he felt himself being scooped up.

Needless to say, it was Louis that had performed the action. He had Harry on his hips, gently rocking from side-to-side with the boy.

"There is absolutely no need for that, young man," he said pointedly, patting Harry's bum gently. The boy in his arms simply whined. Of course he was still angry, but the look Louis was giving him told him that it wouldn't be wise to carry on with his tantrum. And once he realised that he had, in-fact, thrown a tantrum, his face flushed a bright crimson colour.

It was only a few seconds later when Brandon was led into the corridor by another officer, this one female and younger than the man who Harry had spoken to. The dom stared at his friend in disbelief, and Harry was so scared. Brandon would most likely never talk to him again. He'd hate him for lying to him and Sadie and all their other friends for so long, because friends were supposed to trust each other and Harry knew he had broken a whole lot of it. Things just hadn't been going his way lately.

"Is it true?" the dom inquired shakily. He wasn't angry at Harry by any means, as he loved the lad to bits, but he was just so shocked. I mean...it wasn't every day you found out your best mate of nearly four years was a little!

Harry just sniffled, feeling too ashamed to answer his friend, so Louis did it for him. "Yes, he is. And he's worried you won't like him anymore because of it."

Brandon shook his head. "I'd never stop being your mate, Hazza. Not for something like this. I'm just really...shocked. I guess I'll just have to get used to it, huh?" he chuckled softly.

Looking up, Harry rubbed his eyes. "So you don't hate me?" he exhaled cutely. Brandon just smiled at him.

"Never."

Well, that did make Harry feel a little better.

"You ready to come to the station now, Harry? I promise, there are nice people there that 'l look after you." 

Harry glared at the policeman. "No!"

Louis bounced the boy gently. "Is it okay if I come? I promise you he'll behave." The man gave Harry a warning look, before turning back to the officers.

"Eh, I don't see why not."

"Lou, should I call mum?" Lottie asked, getting her phone out of her pocket. Louis nodded.

"I'll come too," Brandon stated, but Harry objected.

"No, Bran! You need to go home to your mum and Sadie and grandma. You've already done enough with coming here tonight," he protested strongly.

Before the dom could respond, the female police officer jumped in. "I do think that Harry has a point. The police car won't fit all of you in, and we don't need Harry feeling overwhelmed either. I understand that you're worried about your friend, but I do think Mr Tomlinson is more experienced than you with looking after littles. We'll make sure he's taken care of, though."

And it was left at that. Brandon left, but not before telling Harry to update him on what was happening. The lad promised he would, and hugged his much taller friend, before waving him off. The police officers then led Harry, Louis and Lottie to the car, opening and closing the doors for them, which got a little giggle out of Harry.

"Would you like the sirens on, Harry? Little boys and girls always ask for them on!" the policewoman, Jo, asked, and Harry nodded bashfully, giggling and looking around when the sirens were switched on. 

He'd been exposed to many police cars during his childhood, along with officers themselves. When he had lived in his aunty in her old home, in the 'slums of Cheshire', there were cruisers speeding down the road quite regularly. One time, officers had even jumped out and pounced on a man, and the small boy just watched, peering behind the wall, as they beat the man half to death with their batons. They had manhandled him into the car then, all bloody and bruised, before leaving. Harry had thrown up when he saw the massive puddle of blood left behind.

But these people seemed nice. They turned the sirens off after a few moments, before kindly telling the three in the back that they were headed down to the station that was about ten minutes away from their current location. Louis thanked them while Lottie simply texted on her phone.

"Does he need a car seat?" Jo asked, and before Harry could respond, Louis spoke.

"No. He's still out of headspace, so I think he'll be fine. You'll definitely be having one in the future though," he cooed, ticking the lad's tummy.

The officers murmured something to each other before setting off.

It was about five minutes into the drive when Harry began squirming. He needed the toilet badly now, as he hadn't gone for about forty minutes, and he was honestly bursting. Louis noticed and simply rubbed the lad's shoulder, quietly assuring them that they'd be at the station very soon.

He kept his promise. Harry was practically whisked away as soon as they arrived, and just before he could have an accident, Louis had pulled the boy's trousers and underwear down and had set him on the toilet. He stepped out, not to give the boy privacy, but to go and see if there was any way he could get a hold of changing supplies. 

"We have a social worker coming. She usually has these things handy," the policeman told him, and Louis thanked him before heading back to the toilets, where he redressed Harry and helped the boy wash his hands.

Harry decided he didn't want to get too close to Louis, as he felt a bit awkward about the encounter from the previous week, so he plonked down onto a chair that was a seat away from the man. Louis felt a bit sad at that, but Harry just turned away, ignoring the dom's expression.

"So, what did the doctor say, Lot?" Louis asked his sister. He wanted to make small-talk as to ease the tension that had been made between him and Harry. The boy was being funny, though Louis knew that he probably would be if he had been forced to reveal his classification to the people he cared about most.

Within a few minutes, a woman dressed in a brown suit lined with stripes sauntered into the station, going to the front desk and retrieving a card. The person at the desk directed her towards the trio, and she wasted no time in going over to them.

She led Louis and Harry to a family room (really, she had only wanted Harry, however the lad had insisted on Louis going with him, which made the dom feel better), before kidnly instructing them to sit down.

"Okay. We've only come in this room, Harry, because I want to test your headspace age. Have you ever been told your headspace age before?"

The boy in question nodded. "Yeah. At the doctors back in the Cheshire, they guessed my age was about one to two," he answered the woman, Lauren. Lauren nodded.

"Right. Just to be accurate, we'll do it again. The doctor in Wakefield handed over a list of triggers to get you into Headspace, and it seems we're in look, as Louis is already here!" she laughed. "Now, Louis-"

Before she could continue, Louis stopped her, as she kept pronouncing his name wrong. "It's Louis. Not Lewis," he informed her. He wasn't unkind, though his voice was rather firm with a hint of sass as well.

The social worked blushed before nodding. "I apologise, Louis. Could you help Harry get into headspace?" she requested.

"Depends. Have you got baby supplies?"

"Plenty."

She handed the man a nappy bag, along with some toys, and finally a bottle. Louis thanked her, and got to work of laying Harry over his lap. Truthfully, he would have used a mat, however there didn't seem to be one in the room, and besides, Harry could probably use the comfort anyway.

Hary huffed and whined as he was exposed, but Louis just soothed him, assuring him that the social worker had most probably seen it all before. He whispered gently in the boy's easier as he rubbed cream over the boy's lower regions and powdered them, and then proceeded to tape a big, thick nappy around the boy's waist.

"You are so cute!" he cooed, sitting Harry upright on his knees and kissing the boy's hair ever so softly.

The final sentence seemed to let Harry finally drop, as he was no longer his bigger self. The little giggled and squealed, pushing his head into Louis' neck and squeezing the man's chest, causign Louis to have to gently pry the boy's hands off him.

"Hi, Harry," Lauren greeted enthusiastically, waving at the boy.

Harry turned around and grinned, pointing at her and making an excited noise with his lips. Lauren smiled softly while taking down notes, glancing between her paper and Harry. After a few minutes of observing the boy's behaviour, and noticing how he could barely walk and only really babbled, she decided his age was about nine to ten months. He seemed to be able to eat mushed up food or baby food, but not proper things.

"And now all's we need to do is find you a mummy or daddy!" she claimed, standing up.

Louis stood up with her, holding Harry somewhat protectively to his chest. "Actually, I'd like, along with my other boyfriends, to adopt him."

Harry clapped.

"So, if you could just put your signature here, and then call all of your other boyfriends to get them to come down here to sign it. Now, looking you up, I can see you've already had house checks in each of your houses and you're fully qualified caregivers. This means I won't have to come with you to your house, however I will be visiting ever month to see your progress. This is like the fostering stage. And then, after four months, the visits will stop, and Harry wil be completely yours," Lauren explained cheerfully, handing Louis a pen.

The man wasted no time in signing the piece of paper before telling Lottie to call up the other lads. He was very excited, however he calmed himself for the sake of Harry, who was slowly falling asleep in the man's arms.

"You're going to love it with us, Harry. I promise you," he whispered, kissing the boy's hair.

And if he kept his lips on Harry's forehead that entire night, well, Hary didn't complain.

XXX

"My mum said she'll be down later. I can't wait to show everyone this handsome little man!"

"Shh, Li, you're gonna wake him, silly."

"Let the man love his baby, Ni."

Harry stretched his arms, yawning, before opening his big, green orbs. The people above him cooed at the adorable sight, and it wasn't until Harry's eyes focused properly did he comprehend who exactly was standing above him. They were very familiar.

Louis. Zayn. Liam. Niall. The four members of One Direction. His idols...his dream daddies.

Looking around, the boy realised that he was in a cot, dressed in a baby blue sleeper, with teddies peering at him from their places in the 'nursery'. Some wore posh, princess dresses while others wore hand-stitched suits and glasses. He didn't have much time to observe his nursery any longer, though, as he was gently picked up and held in someone's arms.

"Hello!" It was Liam, definitely. The man was looking at Harry with his brown, puppy-dog eyes that the boy knew made all the girls melt. They made him melt too, and he couldn't help but blush as the man continued to gaze at him fondly. "Oh, is somebody shy of their daddy, hmm?"

"Liam, we've been though this. I'm Daddy. You can be...dada."

"Look, I didn't agree to be dada."

"Well-"

"Hush up, lads. You'll scare the baby!"

Harry looked up into the bright blue eyes of Niall, who had been the one to stop the others from arguing. He smiled at the man, who chuckled and fonded at how cute his new baby was, before reaching over and plucking him into his own arms. "Looks like dada is a bit upset now that I've took you! Oh well, he'll live," he smirked, cuddling the boy close to him. Harry snuggled into the man's chest, making it known that he liked the warmth the man had radiating off his body.

"Right then, now that we've all met, and Zayn don't say that you haven't, because you were sat with me and Harry for a good half hour last week, I think someone needs a nappy change," Louis suggested, nodding towards the changing table on the other side of the room.

Not aware of what was happening, Harry continued to cuddle into Niall's embrace, shuffling around on the man's hips slightly in order to make himself more comfortable. He whined when he was lowered onto the changing table, however Zayn, who had remembered clearly what had happened last week, grabbed a red dummy and popped it into the boy's mouth. Harry smiled to himself and contentedly sucked on the object.

Being around the men had helped him settled into his headspace, as he didn't get too bothered when Niall unbuttoned the sleeper and very carefully wriggled it off the boy, setting it to the side, before getting to work on undoing the tabs on the lad's nappy. It had definitely been used with how wet it was, which Louis praised the boy for. It was very hard for some young littles to get used to using their nappies, but Harry was making very good progress at such an early stage!

"How much did you drink last night, little man?" Zayn laughed as Niall wiped the boy's bottom with some wipes, checking thoroughly for any rashes. Harry simply stared at the dark-haired man, sucking harder on his dummy as if to show that he was confused as to what the dom was saying.

It was a wonder as the how Harry was so relaxed. He had never been comfortable with his body, and to have himself so exposed would have probably made his past self go white in the face. The lad could never be as confident as Brandon, who used to walk around his flat without anything on as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And woe betide if he ever changed in-front of somebody. He blamed his aunty and uncle for his body issues; they had always taunted his 'size' and how it was shameful to be so 'small'.

But these men, One Direction, didn't seem the type to ever laugh at him over something so silly.

They seemed the type that would look after him. The type that would love him unconditionally. 

Harry liked their 'type'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Lemme know what you think!  
> There will be more Harry and the other lads bonding in the next chapter :)
> 
> But omg there's been so much drama in the fandom lately!! Apparently because Louis called Larries "these people" (I haven't seen the interview) and many people got angry about it. I mean, I ship Larry, but idk I just don't really pay attention to all that goes on. Ever since Dan Wootton asked him about it lots of interviewers started asking about it and yeah...Larry has been in the media recently. Oh well.
> 
> In other news, I've watched Dunkirk twice in cinemas now! I love it!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! The late update was because I was away at camp! I'll try to get this story updated again quite quickly, though, as I like writing it! :D

It was just as well that Harry woke up when he did, as he was very hungry. He'd eaten at Brandon's of course, however he may or may not have thrown a lot of it away. It wasn't his fault - a lot of solid food wasn't good for a tiny little's stomach.

"Is someone hungry?" Zayn cooed, smiling fondly as Harry squirmed around on the changing table. The boy made grabby hands for the man, and Zayn immediately picked him up, wasting no time so he could bond with his baby.

The four men laughed when Harry gave Zayn a funny look. He was staring at the man, as if to analyse him, very intently, his lips pressed together in concentration.

"Are you staring at baba?" Louis chuckled, swiping a gentle hand over Harry's curls. His baby said nothing and continued to stare Zayn down (or up; considering the man was a lot taller) before deeming him 'fit' enough to be holding him, and then very carefully laid against his shoulder.

"Aww, how precious," Niall crooned, watching the baby with lovestruck eyes.

All of the lads had been a bit wary at first when Louis had called them and informed them all of the situation. These matters weren't to be taken lightly, so when Louis had told them that he'd made a decision, they had honestly been quite angry. Of course they'd want what was best for the little, but they weren't sure if they were ready to look after one yet. Not when they were all so high in their careers.

But, as cliché as it sounded, as soon as they had laid eyes on the sleeping baby in the police station, any negative thoughts about the future or publicity went out the window. They all knew that this boy, Harry Styles, was the one. Their baby.

"I agree," Liam smiled, rubbing Harry's neck ever-so-gently. The boy was so relaxed he didn't even turn to look at the source of his neck being touched.

"Well, Daddy does know best," Louis stated smugly, and every single one of his boyfriends groaned in harmony. 

Okay, so unknown to anyone else, of course, Louis had not once, not twice, but three times tried to make one of his boyfriends a baby! He'd always wanted to be a daddy, ever since he had been classified, and had made it known to his boys. The first time had been when they were all on X Factor actually. Zayn had been sulking about home, stating how much he missed it, and Louis had beckoned him over - keep in mind, this was back to the time where Louis was actually taller than both Zayn and Niall (though never Liam - that guy was a giant!).

Well, within a few minutes, Zayn was propped up on Louis' lap and getting his back massaged. The Bradford lad was pretty tired, so he wasn't fully aware of what was going on, until Louis had taken them to their room and had began stripping him. The breeze hit Zayn, startling him awake, and it was just in time too, as Louis had been approaching with some baby supplies that he had requested from one of the managers.

"Lou," he had said, grabbing the blanket to cover his privates before continuing. "I'm sorry. I just can't be in that type of relationship - not unless I'm a daddy myself."

And Louis did give up along the way with trying to make his boyfriends his babies. He was glad that he had, though, as he may have never let Harry enter his mind otherwise.

"I drove to Kendall's on the way back to here," Niall informed his boyfriends. They all turned to look at him, giving him questioning looks. "I uh - asked her for some milk."

It was a few seconds before he got a reply, which was off Louis. "Oh. Well, breastmilk is more organic, anyway. Good choice, Ni."

The Kardashians and Jenners weren't the most...respected celebrities in their society. The 1D lads knew this, however that didn't mean they kept their distance. Kendall, the oldest of the Jenner sisters, was, like the One Direction boys, an advocate for littles. She was a mummy dom, but she took into consideration that some littles only had daddies, and therefore donated the milk that she produced naturally. All mummies did it, whether they had a little or not, but Kendall didn't want to waste her milk when it could be put to use.

Niall bit his lip when he spoke up to explain the next part. "Now, I know we just got Harry, and it should be just us that's providing for him so early on...but Kendall asked if she could, well, feed him naturally," he stuttered.

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, patting Harry's bum lightly as he responded. "Naturally? How do you mean?"

Sighing, Niall answered: "She wants to feed him directly from her breast."

Immediately, Louis jumped in. "Absolutely not. Harry has to get used to bonding with four other people. Adding a fifth who isn't even his mummy will just confuse him," he seethed, shaking his head. Niall swallowed, knowing Louis was bound to be annoyed.

It was no surprise that the four doms of One Direction were very possessive over what was theirs. And I mean, they were technically new daddies after all - they wanted their baby to rely on them and them only. 

Zayn sighed. "Breastfeeding is such a beautiful thing, though. It increases a bond heavily," he stated sadly. He perked up a bit when Harry snuffled cutely and cuddled into his neck.

Louis shrugged. "It is what it is. Niall, tell her we appreciate the offer, but no. I want my baby all to myself-" The others glared at him. "And all to his other daddies, of course."

Wanting to ease the tension, Liam suggested that they drop the issue and feed Harry, as their little one was starting to get fussy. That was one thing they could all agree on, and immediately went into their daddy-modes again.

Zayn took a seat on one of the soft couches, happy to be the one to give their baby his first feed. He decided he was one step ahead of the others - sure, Louis had been the first to change him, but what was so precious about that? It was icky. And maybe Zayn was a little childish, but oh well.

"Who's ready for some milky?" the man cooed, getting Harry into the correct position and removing the dummy from the boy's mouth.

It was very handy that littles had different body structures to doms and subs. They could drink from a bottle while their heads were tilted, meaning they wouldn't choke when in the bottle-feeding position. As his head rested in the crook of Zayn's arm and the other arm kept him elevated, Harry couldn't help but wonder how wrong this all was. He was a little and it was natural, but not to him. Before he could speak up, though, the teet of the bottle was gently pushed into his mouth.

Honestly, he would have pulled away. But when the warm, sweet liquid pooled onto his tongue and lightly swished down his throat, he couldn't bare to break the latch. It was too nice.

"Is that nice, baby?" Niall asked softly, chuckling gently as Harry sucked ravenously on the bottle. The little boy barely gave him a second glance before he turned his attention back to the bottle.

Staring down the item, he could see Zayn, right at the end, gazing at him fondly. Harry simply stared into the man's hazel eyes, rather tiredly, and kept his focus on him throughout the whole feed. Zayn loved every minute of it, and could feel his heart bursting with love. He definitely felt honoured to have the first feed.

After all of the milk was gone and Harry's tummy was full, Zayn gently laid Harry against his chest and supported his head so the boy's chin rested on his shoulder. Then, very gently, he began to rub and pat the baby's back, whispering in the boy's ear very softly to try and relax him. 

Harry wasn't too sure of what was going on, until he let out an unintentional burp. He blushed and whimpered, but Zayn just kissed him and praised him on what a good boy he was. Trying to bury his face into the dom's shoulder, Harry blushed even more. The lad loved praise...but oh, it made him so bashful!

"Sweet boy," Liam laughed, snapping a picture with his phone. He held his hands up when Louis gave him a look. "I'm not putting it anywhere, Lou. I'm not daft."

The men knew they had to be careful now that they had Harry. Of course, management couldn't stop them from adopting a little, but they could do everything in their power to make sure the public knew as little about Harry as possible. Right now, they had told the boys not to say anything, but within a few hours, the public would be aware that One Direction did indeed have a baby.

Niall had been the first to find out, and had almost cried whilst explaining to his boyfriends what their team had planned. Basically, they were going to release a shot of Harry's chest to lips on each of the boy's Instagrams. They had provided a onesie for the boys that read 'Daddies' Boy' across the chest, which had been stitched on, so that was what the public were going to see, along with some of Harry's face (only the lips, though - everything else was strictly private). And then, each of the daddies would be touching some part of Harry in the photo, as long as their hands didn't cover any of the letters that had been stitched on. As weird as it sounded, the fans were able to distinguish whose hand was whose, so there was no problem there.

And then finally, each of the boys were to caption the photo. Management weren't too bothered about the lads' captions, as long as they didn't make any promises, like saying that there would be more photos to come. They could reveal Harry's first name (only his first) and when they had gotten him and everything, but they were not allowed, under any circumstances, to show Harry's face. This way, people, including the media, would get very curious as to who One Direction's new baby boy was, and would possibly pay thousands to get ahold of such photos. Management knew what they were doing alright - they played dirty.

"Is that all, little one?" Zayn cooed, continuing rubbing Harry's back without patting it. Harry wriggled slightly, signalling that he had no more trapped wind, so Zayn plopped him back into his lap, cradling him again.

"I think we should let 'im 'ave some tummy time before letting him rest again," Niall suggested, not liking how Harry's eyes were beginning to droop again. He knew that babies needed rest, but he, and the rest of his boyfriends, wanted to make sure that Harry kept up with his motor skills. They didn't want him to walk, as they wanted a tiny baby, but they didn't want Harry's muscles to go dormant, either.

The others nodded. Liam immediately reached out for Harry, taking him from Zayn. The action made Harry's eyes open again, and for some reason, made him feel a little upset, as he was quite comfortable in Zayn's arms, thank you very much! He'd usually never cry over something so babyish, but once the little whimper left his lips, he couldn't bare it, and burst into loud sobs.

"Oh, shh, shh, I know, I know," Liam crooned. "You were comfy in baba's arms, weren't you? I'm so sorry. But you're such a sleepy bunny and we need you awake so we can have some playtime! You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Harry quietened down hearing Liam's soothing voice talking to him. He liked the way it sounded, and found himself burying his face in the man's chest, wanting to be closer to the vibrations his dada was making. He grinned in delight when the man chuckled, the gentle booming against his ears sounding both funny and relaxing. 

"Such a friendly babe," Louis whispered, taking the bottle that Zayn was still holding to go and sterilize and clean. It was good that Harry was too busy focusing on Liam's voice so that he didn't notice that Louis had disappeared; despite not being fully attached to the men, he did realise that they were caring for him, and therefore craved to be close to them. Especially Louis, as he had had very intimate encounters with the man already, having been changed by him twice and being coaxed into his headspace by him. Good thing there was four of them - their baby would never get lonely!

"How are ya gonna do it?" Zayn questioned, eyeing the little on Liam's lap. "I mean...I don't know if he'll be happy lying down on a carpet and having us away from him, especially as it's early days."

"He can go across my knees," Liam answered, bouncing Harry slightly. "I'll sit on the blanket and he can have a little stretch if he feels up to it. Don't pressure him to move, though, lads."

Zayn and Niall nodded, getting up so Liam could walk to the middle of the living room without any obstacles. Niall dashed off to get a blanket and Zayn found a set of plastic keys to dangle above Harry to try and get him to move his arms. They doubted he'd be able to wriggle his way off Liam's knees, but the blanket below them would prevent Harry from hurting himself. Anyway, Liam would catch him. But it was unlikely Harry would be very active today.

"There we go, little man," Liam cooed, sitting down and laying Harry across his knees.

Harry didn't like the position at first, as he couldn't see any of the familiar people. His face scrunched up and he immediately started wailing, however as soon as Niall sat down next to him, he stopped. The Irishman in-front of him smiled, waving slightly, causing Harry to smile back. The little frowned when he let his head drop, though, because now all's he was facing was the material of his Dada's jeans, and that was so boring! He wanted to see the smiling faces of the older, caring doms that had changed him and fed him nice milk and had let him sleep in the cosy cot!

Looks like he'd have to work for it. He could feel his Dada's legs underneath him, which provided some comfort, as it ensured him that his Dada was there, and felt even happier when said man gently stroked his hand over Harry's neck. His Papa, Niall, then began humming a tune that reminded Harry of his childhood.   
The Rugrats had been a show that most kids in Harry's childhood had grown up to, and every time the familiar tune had played in Harry's childhood house (his favourite place in the world, as it was filled with the most pleasant memories) he had clapped in delight and grinned widely.

As he was in littlespace now, he reacted differently. Instead of clapping and squealing, Harry began to squirm around, flapping his arms around and banging them against his daddy's legs, but not in a bratty way - in an excited way. It wasn't even because of the familiar tune that Harry was having such a positive reaction - it was his Papa's voice that was making him so happy. Now, if only he could see him...

Pushing his hands under his body, Harry tried his best to hoist himself up, but to no avail. He felt drained, as if all his strength was gone, and officially decided that he would need another strategy to try and see his Papa. So, moving his arms back into their previous position, Harry instead used all his upper body muscles and his neck muscles to try and lift his head. He squealed when he saw his Papa, who had now stopped humming and was instead cooing at the boy, praising his efforts.

"Such a good boy, Hazza!" he gasped, placing his hand right in-front of Liam's thigh to softly tap the ground right under Harry. Harry lifted his arms again to try and touch his Papa's own arm. He grinned and kicked his legs in delight when he managed to brush his little fingers across Niall's wrist, which the man laughed at and gently rubbed his baby's hair.

Louis walked in a few seconds later, choosing to stand next to the blanket and observe his baby and boyfriends instead of engaging with the boy. Harry spotted the man's legs, however, and took his attention off Niall, opting to stretch his arms out to try and reach his daddy, who was too far away from him.

"He's making such good progress. What a little angel," Louis announced fondly, crouching down so his face was now visible to Harry. This just frustrated Harry, though, as he couldn't touch his daddy! It wasn't fair!

The boy began making little whiny noises, and Louis seemed to understand what they were for, as he quickly stepped over both Zayn and Niall to get to his pouty baby boy. As if by magic, Harry's face suddenly brightened.

"Hello there," Louis greeted, glancing up at Liam for a moment before focusing back on Harry. "It seems we have a very happy baby here. Have Dada and Baba and Papa been playing with you?"

Harry gurgled cheerily in response.

"Well, that was nice of them, wasn't it? They've clearly took notes from daddy," he smirked, winking at his boyfriends, who just rolled their eyes at him. Louis would never let them live it down that he was the oldest - it was official. "Now, are we ready for a nap, yet? You're going to be meeting your family soon."

"He's almost ready," Zayn piped up. "Let's just see if he likes the keys first." Not wanting to be left out on tummy time, Zayn held the plastic keys above Harry, rattling them slightly to try and get his baby interested in them.

It seemed as if Harry was done with tummy time though, for he didn't bother lifting his head to look, and instead buried his face in Liam's thigh, closing his eyes.

"Maybe next time, Zee," Liam chuckled, patting the man's cheek, making the Bradford lad huff.

Louis picked Harry up off Liam's lap and stood up with the sleepy little in his arms, slipping one hand under his bum while using the other support his head. Very gently, he patted the boy's bottom, and after realising he was wet, headed towards the nursery to lay Harry down on the changing table, promising the other daddies he'd be back soon.

This change, though, was different.

Just as Louis was untaping Harry's nappy, the boy immediately began wriggling and shaking his head. "Oh, do you just want your dummy?" Louis asked, knowing Harry had resorted to using the item as a comfort object, and reached over for a little box that contained many dummies of all different colours. This time he chose one that had a pink guard with a yellow ring.

To his surprise, though, Harry smacked it right out of his hands.

"No, no, stop it! Let me up, please," he begged, now clearly out of headspace.

Louis stood back, giving his baby some space. He would not, under any circumstance, leave his baby, though. That was one of the worst things anyone could do to a distraught or panicky little, whether they were in headspace or not.

Harry sat up, taking in his surroundings, and almost suddenly, his breathing rate increased.

"Calm down, Harry," Louis said gently, but Harry was shaking his head and muttering things to himself.

"Please, Louis. I can't be here, like this. You know how much trouble I'll get in to? Take me back to Brandon - or, no, take me back to Cheshire. I can't stay in here!" he cried hysterically.

Niall entered the room after Harry finished pleading. "Everything alright?" he questioned, however quickly shut up when Louis have him a look.

After being denied the right to touch Harry, Louis tried a different method, which involved only speaking to the little.

"I know you're very confused and scared right now, Harry," he started, his voice soft yet high-pitched and babyish. "But I want you to know that me, as your daddy, and all your other daddies, would never hurt you or use you or make fun of you."

Harry stared at the man angrily. "If you're not going to use me then let me go," he demanded, making a move to push off the table, but Louis stood right in-front of him, preventing him from doing so.

"Now, that is no way to treat the person who has looked after you the past twelve hours," Louis scolded lightly, still keeping his tone soft and pleasant. I am a daddy, your daddy, and I know what's best for you. And I know for a fact that letting you go back home would be very bad of me to do so."

Cowering slightly at Louis' stern gaze, Harry quickly got himself hyped up again. "I'm seventeen years old - I don't need anyone to tell me what I should be doing with my life," he seethed.

Niall shrugged from his place by the door. "You may be seventeen, but you're a little. And everyone knows that littles can't make rational decisions for themselves."

Though the statement was meant to try and drill some sense into Harry's head, it sounded to the boy as if Niall was undermining him about not knowing such a known fact.

"Well, I'm sorry I left school so early! Clearly that bothers you!" he screamed, tears now streaming down his red cheeks.

Louis made a sad noise through his lips, deciding it was time to provide some comfort to his upset baby. Being out of headspace could be traumatising for a little - Harry hadn't been in his a long enough period to be traumatised, but it was still very stressful. And as it was indeed a very new feeling for Harry, it was bound to upset him and stress him out!

"We've got a very tired baby on our hands at the moment, I think," he said gently, laying a hand over Harry's tummy while he removed the nappy that was now falling off the little boy. "What you need, little man, is a comfy nappy, some cuddles, and then sleep. And a bottle to go to sleep with!" He raised his eyebrows at a guilty-looking Niall, who nodded and immediately went to get a fresh bottle to warm up. That was a good thing about having pre-pumped breast milk; rather than prepare it, all's they had to do was run it under some warm water to warm it up.

He remembered the lecture Kendall had given him when he was picking up the milk. "Do not, under any circumstance, heat it up in the microwave. Hot spots are dangerous, Niall - do you want to burn his little tongue off? Tell those boyfriends of yours that as well."

Niall didn't think there'd be any point, not when Louis was living with them.

Speaking of which, the man was currently trying to coax Harry back into his headspace. 

"Where's my favourite boy's smile gone, hmm?" he cooed sadly, tapping Harry's pink lips gently. Harry whimpered, not having the guts to even stare at the man. It just felt so foreign, so wrong.

Instead of changing Harry into a new nappy, Louis left him, clean, on the changing table. Niall entered, with the fresh bottle, chuckling gently at Harry who was squirming around on the changing table.

"That's a pink bum if I've seen one," he stated, causing Harry to blush.

Louis silently thanked Niall in his head - keeping his baby voice was vital to getting Harry back in his headspace. Though it was slightly embarrassing for Harry, it helped him learn that there was nothing to be ashamed about.

"I know. Just leave him for a bit without his nappy on - his skin's a bit irritated and needs some air," he explained, smiling fondly at Harry, whose cheeks now matched the flush colour of his lower body.

So, that's what they did. Louis and Niall stood right next to the changing table, however instead of speaked to Harry, they spoke to each other, in hushed voices so the little couldn't hear them. This action annoyed Harry, though, and made him feel a little jealous - as his daddies, they should be focusing their attention on him, not each other! Not that he wanted them to be his daddies or anything...but still!

When Louis laughed at something Niall said, though, that really annoyed Harry. The little began squirming around, only this time, it was because he was fussy.

Turning his attention to the boy, Louis clucked his tongue. "Oh dear. Were we leaving you out, Mr Man? Daddy's sorry," Louis apologised, pulling a new nappy out from under the changing table, lifting Harry's legs so he could slip the garment underneath him.

Niall shook the bottle in-front of Harry's eyes, making the little's heart flutter. "Mmm, look at this yummy, Hazza! All for you!"

And well, both doms sighed in relief when Harry gurgled, sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"Uh-uh, Mister. No icky fingers in your mouth, please," Louis reprimanded, gently tugging Harry's fingers out of his mouth. He then picked up the dummy that the baby had thrown on the floor, only to wipe it clean with an anti-bacterial wipe (he kept a set under the changing table for times like these) before sticking it in his own mouth, giving the item a small suckle himself, before gently slotting it through Harry's plump lips.

He simply smirked when he saw Niall, who was staring at Louis as if he had grown two heads.

"Now, let's have some cuddles," he cooed, strolling out of the nursery and into his and his boyfriends' shared bedroom. He requested for Niall to hold their baby before slipping his shirt off and gently pulling Harry back into his arms. "Come on, Ni. Baby will get sad without his daddies. Call the others in, please."

Making sure that Harry wouldn't get too overwhelmed, Louis beckoned the others into their huge bed, one-by-one. They were all shirtless, showing off their toned and impressive bodies, but that wasn't what the aim was. The aim was to bond with Harry as much as possible and to make sure he was comfortable.

Zayn took the liberty of laying Harry against his chest, while the other daddies simply watched their baby. They rubbed their hands over his bare back and gave him kissies and warm cuddles, but they also made sure to give him some space. 

Eventually, Harry's eyes slipped closed, and all's he could think about, was how much he loved his daddies. Every single one of them.

So, the daddies had officially won Harry's heart. But, would their families' win the little's heart, too?

They'd have to find out for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya'll enjoy? I hope so! We got more bonding between Harry and all his daddies here!
> 
> What do you think of the Kendall situation? Louis certainly wasn't happy about it!
> 
> Are there any suggestions for the next chapter, though? The boys' families will be meeting Harry, which should be interesting! I'm thinking of making him have a little tantrum, though - I wonder what it should be about? Feel free to leave ideas! :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and inspiring me to continue writing this story, guys! I hope you all continue to enjoy :D

**Author's Note:**

> 7 years of One Direction last night...oh how far they've all come! :) :)
> 
> I'm not sure whether to continue this or to leave it as a One-Shot. I mean i feel like I should do a little continuation of it 'cause it is on a bit of a cliffhanger XD I'm gonna try and update A Funny Feeling soon too :)
> 
> I hope you all liked that anyway! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
